What's left Behind
by SuperRed
Summary: Ivan stumbles upon a dark secret from the Grave Eclipse, he learns the old scars. Which will lead Kalay to its greatest struggle. And Ivan is the main target of its wrath. (Complete plot change, I thought this would be better.)
1. Prologue: A troubling breeze

Prologue: A troubling Breeze

In the quiet village of Kalay…the town settled as the sun slowly fell illuminating the sky with fiery colors of its last gift. The eager children began to come inside bidding their friends a tired farewell. The watchful Mothers called in the straddlers, biding them to hurry or no playing with their peers in the morrow. The residents began to close the flapping windows, tired men and woman dragged themselves inside from sore work. To be warmly greeted by their wriggling little ones; who would tackle them with their playful love. Then be kissed softly by their precious one, whose smile could instantly soothe their sore muscles. The quiet residents dimmed the street lanterns. Soon smells of home cooked meals wafted in the streets; small spots of laughter arose from slightly opened windows. The venders closed their shops; packing away their wares in hidden places. The Inn became almost still when weary travelers fell into their soft beds. The moon shone full upon the town overshadowing them with a soft, calm feeling of release; as the fireflies slowly awoke the still streets with their blinking lights.

*Tip Tap* A pair of soft footsteps broke the silence of the night, he moved almost in tune with the winds. Ivan wore a heavy stare. He had tussled dirty blond hair, tied loosely in a ponytail. His eyes were the deepest yet softest lilac only slightly darker. He wore a youth's face but had scars of a veteran's. He was clothed in a dark pine turtle-neck sweater; jacketed with a plain brown vest. His trousers were navy blue tight yet loose to breathe in. He stopped,

*Sniff* Ivan's breathing went irregular. He looked up as tears streamed down. The silent moon was reflecting in his grief-stricken eyes.

"Noleen…" Ivan removed his black arm-length glove. A golden promise bound to his ring-finger. A ghostly seducing voice called from the depths of his memory.

"_Ivan_…"He shivered her voice still made him long, long for all his time. He removed the cold ring pressing it in his palm; silent tears burned his cold cheeks. He brought the ring to his face,

"I…still…miss…you." Ivan mouthed he kissed the ring softly, he could almost: taste her warm smile, contagious giggles, see her twinkling eyes, feel her soft fingers entwining with his…almost. He shook his head it was too hard to remember but impossible to forget. He put the ring away eyes dull from weeping. He listened to the wind easing his shattered soul.

"Noleen…come back…t-to me…p-p-please—"Ivan's voice broke as he shuddered sobbing.

*Skritch tat tap* Ivan's ears perked up tuning in to the sudden disturbance; something in the near distance. The running grew louder—**closer**. Ivan stood tuning the sound waves vibrating in his delicate ears. He began to sort the information: a lighter step—female, swift pace—in a hurry, heavy breathing –been running for a while.

It stopped about ten feet away; hidden away by night's cloak. Even from the street lanterns glow.

"Who's there!?" he said. Two delicate eyes opened, the heavy breathing suddenly stopped. Ivan laughed relieved,

"Oh Karis, I thought, well Sol knows, what I thought. Whew, that was awful; I am far too old to play this childish game." He laughed harder amused.

"Sorry for dragging my feet dear, I had heavy thoughts tonight and lost track of—"He looked up the eyes had vanished.

"Karis? Honey, where did you go—"The street lamps flickered once…twice…

*Whoosh* the warm glow of the tiny flames; was stolen away as night instantly rushed in…

"K-karis, that's enough! It's not amusing anymore!" He heard a deep bellow from behind him, he turned swiftly.

"Whose there? Heekee tis tis ke." A distorted voice mimicked. Ivan slowly raised his hands, blood draining from his face. He heard a long scraping on a distant wall.

*Scraaaaaaaaaaaaaape* It ended abruptly…Ivan could feel his heart in his throat.

"Hekehekecessss." Ivan had enough he raised his hand.

"FIREBALL!" A fiery orb appeared in his palm. Ivan tossed one at the street lantern swinging softly on the Inn's sign. The wick sizzled and lighted up the small corner. Ivan walked into the fierce glow. He backed his back slowly inside the door space, hand reaching up the oak door. He jiggled the doorknob—locked.

"Sol!" Ivan muttered under his breath. Scuffling outside the lighted area he heard disrupted snorts.

"Viiiiiiii a ti a ti. Kee heeheeheee."Ivan heard to his right, he glanced the realized his error.

"**KEH!**"A sudden blur of white, Ivan ducked. The creatures hand knocked hard into his chest. By reflex Ivan twisted the creature arm violently the wrong way.

*CRUNCH!*Ivan felt its bone snap in his grip. He repulse-singly let go and shivered at his own strength.

"CREEEKKVII AHH OHHGGKK HIISSSSSS!"The creature howled; Ivan dodged its swipe with its good hand. Miscalculating his step he tripped over a loose brick. He tumbled on his rear; he instantly reacted pulling himself up. He kicked up and returned to fighting stance psynergy and Djinn on standby.

He observed the creature while it cradled its broken arm…It was an arm.

"What the—"

"Kehhhh Hehe he heh." Ivan shivered at its cold laugh, he began backing up, and the creature turned its head.

"What are you?" Ivan breathed.

The way it looked at him, the malice it held against him…scared Ivan more fiercely than it should.

"…Stay away!" Ivan took one step forward. The monster grunted into submission.

Ivan turned his back to it; he threw one last frown still very shaken.

"And you better not let me see you again. "Ivan said and slowly walked off. The monster growled as it watched him walk off. It watched the old lantern swing back and forth in the sudden fierce wind. And as Ivan casted his last glance in the creature's direction, he knew it wasn't over. For under the old lantern lay nothing and Ivan shivered as he heard a faraway howl.

XxX

Somewhere far away in a place so dark so cold…it wasn't even named.

*Flutter* A pair of swirling dark blood red, mutilated dark purple, and black as charcoal eyes slid open suddenly. They were bloodshot and dull but still aware. A sudden energy whipped around the figure…the eyes tired and shut then wearily opened again. The bloodshot eyes slowly regained its sharp look. Its look of edge, terrible beauty, and cold ambition the eyes looked around; carefully taking in its surroundings. A golden orb appeared from the whistling wind. It slowly floated over to the eyes. Its eyes filled with the golden glow. The orb filled with colors sorting into a distorted picture.

"So…they're finally all awake…excellent." Said a stirring voice; the orb faded to black, stilling, it fell to the ground.

*Crack…Whoosh*

Another gust of trapped energy blasted out. Along the sound of shattering glass, a black dagger glowing golden black, lay among the warm shards. The eyes swirled with anticipation then closed.

*Swoosh* the dagger sudden darkened and cooled. A finger timidly tapped it waiting to see if still hot.

*Clang clang* the cool unweyardly metal confirmed touchable. It vanished instantly, as it all went still again.

But it was far from over…it was just the beginning.

* * *

-Thank you-

SuperRed ('-


	2. Chapter 1: Kalay's last day

Chapter 1: Kalay's Last Day

*_Flutter_* Two delicate eyes opened. Then droopily closed, the teen snuggled into her velvety pillow. The sun warmly tickled her nose; her face scrunched up. She yawned opening her eyes, tiredly gazing around her lightened room. She sat up slowly draping the covers around her shivering body. She dully looked at her white walls, covered with her drawings of far off lands, mystical wonders she witness, and the amazing people she met. She smiled looking at her drawing of Sveta and Himi, her girlfriends from their journey. She pouted and fell back into bed,  
"I wonder what amazing adventure's they're on now." She smiled remembering the good times together.

"Oh well, time to get up." Karis had, shoulder length, slightly past, lime colored hair. Soft lilac eyes with long black lashes, a well sculpted face. Light pink lips that paled her facial complexion and when she blushed highlighted her cheeks. She had a smaller body build, from her Father, she was able to move more nimbly and weave through the air as if dancing when attacking. Delicate shoulders and arms from her Mother, she could control psynergy and maintain a lady like figure. Long skinny legs made for long distance runs and devastating kicks. Altogether, she was beyond pretty, yet not overly; to cause people, to try and find small flaws. She swung her legs from under the covers and ran her feet across the carpeted floor. It tickled her feet and managed to pull out a small giggle. She pushed off her bed, jumping slightly, she shivered scrunching up.

"B-b-b-blasted c-cold air! Eee!" Karis shook, quickly scooting over to her wardrobe. She opened her Honeywood wardrobe; she sifted through her few outfits. She wasn't poor, far from it; just back then most people only possessed a few outfits.

"Hmmm…" Karis posed ever so slightly before her mirror, which hung in the wardrobe at its side. She smiled pleased,

"This should work." She tapped her shoe's toe to check its fit and durability. The toe squeaked; she wore her pale long-knee high boots. That bore a hot pink underfoot, and at the very top had a hot pink band intertwined like a belt in the boot. Next she stretched her long legs admiring her chocolate brown tights. Underneath left loosely out, Karis tried to straighten her silky fuchsia colored underdress. Over that was Karis's unusual soft snow colored jacket with at the bottom the hand-knit in, sun colored bands that jutted inward. Karis tied her new aqua colored belt around her waist. She then pulled out her amethyst, shoulder length, shawl and hooked it to her front. She twirled watching it, whip around, feeling as though mauve (purple) colored wings grew from her back. She stumbled to her door giggling. She turned and saw her dresser left open.

"Oh, fiddlesticks. Hm Dad prefers I not expend psynergy so freely…" A smile carved itself upon her face.

*_Move_*A giant white hand appeared from her hand; Karis sent it forward and shut her wardrobe doors with ease. She smiled and shut her door softly. She looked down the small hall; she saw her Father's study. She opened the door; and peeked in,

"Daddy? Are you awake?" She saw a stir from under a huge pile of books. Karis paled,

*_Snore_* Ivan snored peacefully from underneath.

"DAD!" Karis yelled frantically, thinking he was buried alive. Ivan was up in a second, books flying towards her. Karis swung her legs up kicking the books to her side.

"SWEET GRACE!? WHO'S BEING KIDNAPPED!? {_Looks around wildly_} Wait? Now, where am I? Oh? {_Notices Karis_} Why, hello there, little one." Ivan gave her a warm little grin, referring to her by her nickname. Karis let out a held in breathe, her Dad was still kicking.

"Dad! How in Alchemy's name! Did you end up under a pile of books!?" Ivan looked down, books lay in his lap.

"Oh, I have utterly no idea. Quite baffling really." Ivan yawned and wearily leaned on a nearby pile of books.

"Dad, how late were you up last night?" Ivan twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh well, not too late. I may have um…maybe until ten?"

"Ten for sure?"

"Well…one can never be really sure."

She sniffed and pouted, "I-it's so hard to be strong anymore, when my father hides himself in his room, and then lies to me." She pretended to wipe away tears.

"Oh Karis, don't cry it wasn't too late." Ivan reassured her.

"R-really? H-how late then?" Karis gave the puppy-dog look to speed things along.

"*_Fidget_* Three o'clock." He muttered

"WHAT! THAT'S NOWHERE NEAR TEN!" Karis stormed over to Ivan who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, at least it wasn't later." Ivan pointed out, trying to lessen his scolding. She smacked her forehead and fell on his couch heavily irritated.

"Awe, Karis don't worry so, I'm tough and *Yawn* well-disciplined in the art of studies."

"MraghFF!" Karis muffled a replied, Ivan smiled wearily.

"Awe, come here little one."

"MM!" Karis nodded no. Ivan smiled and crawled closer.

"I'll use psynergy on you." Ivan stretched out a finger and tickled her cheek. Karis giggled as she turned towards him.

"*_Giggle_* I'm still mad at you! You broke your promise, you told Mom you'd take care of yourself."

"*_Sigh_*I know…" Ivan's eyes grew clouded; he ran a hand through his hair blankly.

"Awe, Dad can I still have that hug?" Karis asked innocently, trying to comfort him.

"Yes, come here you." Ivan brought her in a tight hug, Karis cuddled in his warm sweater.

"Y'know, Dad you'll get wrinkles, if you don't take better care of yourself." Karis teased. Ivan laughed cheerily,

"Oh, I will? And lose these looks!? I'd better go to bed on time." He gave a goofy grin and tickled her until she giggled. But they both knew that Ivan wouldn't age regardless of his habits. He would stay youthful for his entire life (Karis also assumed it was extended as well) and that was because of the Golden Sun event. It was solely responsible for Ivan's appearance. It was awesome in effects, but to those who aged around Ivan, it could cause some…say issues. Karis's worried look made Ivan give her a sudden squeeze.

"Hey, are you _still_ worried about me?"

"Yes, I can't change your mind about anything!" Karis huffed; trying to ignore her anxiety for Ivan's future if he outlived her.

"Well, _sorry_. No mercy for a single parent, and who's a veteran?"

"None at all. Mr. Drama Queen." Karis tickled him, he chuckled.

"Ha hah ha. Well, that's a trait we share."

Karis crossed her arms and winked mischievously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Karis cuddled in his sweater again. After a few minutes of silence; she looked up after hearing his breathing slow.  
*_Grin_* Ivan gave her proud little smile. She looked at herself, trying to find, whatever he was staring at.

"I'm not staring at a spot little one." Ivan said.

"Daddy! You said you wouldn't read my mind without my consent!" Karis huffed.

"Easy now, I didn't read your mind, I know when you're looking for a spot. I don't have to mind read to recognize that."

Karis stilled and blushed.

"I'm sorry, sometimes, I just grow uneasy." Ivan smiled understandably, that's why he asked first, a mind was a safe place to hide in, and any intrusion is gravely resented.

"So, what are you staring at?" Karis still worried she had a smug on her dress.

"How beautiful my little girl is."

*_Blush_* Karis flushed the cutest pink (Even her ears pinked)

"Not so bad yourself." She teased. Ivan now blushed.

"Stinker…I'm serious." Ivan doted on Karis; she was the center of his whole world. (But didn't spoil her…much)

"Awe, you're just saying that. Hehehe." Karis smiled happily.

"Mmmm."Ivan smiled resting his head on top of hers. She glanced over to his desk, she heard a soft snore.

"Dad?" She heard a return snore, she rolled her eyes. She dragged him to his blue couch after removing some books from it; Ivan snuggled into a pillow fast asleep. She removed his goggles, boots, and work belt. She then went over to his overstuffed shelves and after ransacking it pulled out a homemade brown blanket. She tiptoed over and covered him, then kissed his brow. Ivan gave a soft murmur,

"No, Garet I am not a creepy noble kid. I just read minds…Well who asked you anyway."

"I love you Daddy." She began walking out when she noticed how messy Ivan's desk was. She glanced at the open door, Ivan, then the cluttered desk. She chewed her lip; on that desk lay what Ivan was so absorbed with. Karis wandered over slowly; she timidly ran her hands over the mess. She saw old maps, sea charts, weather predictions, vortex levels, old writings, and a few letters. Karis read one note that stuck out,

_ Remember to buy bread at market today_.

Karis moved the papers slowly around, cringing at every crinkle. She found another note,

_ Tell Sally to keep her blasted cat off my roof!  
_

Karis couldn't help but chuckle softly. She picked up a small notebook,

_ Maybe I should get my bangs clipped.  
_

And put it down suppressing painful giggles. Karis opened a book stuffed with papers. It had an old letter inside,

_ Dear Ivan,_

_ My Matthew is quite troubled here at the cabin. And it worries me to see him so._  
_ I think he's homesick for Jenna. For every night he has a hard time falling asleep._  
_ Perhaps every five year old is this way. But…_  
_ On the other hand, I can't help but beam at what a man he'll soon become._  
_ Why, just the other day Matthew caught his first bird. Unfortunately, he also let his first bird go._  
_ I wonder how I'll explain to him he has to kill and eat his catch._

_Isaac  
_

Karis snickered,

"Awe, Matt. That's probably something he'd still do." She put the letter back and began to search again.

She saw a book cleverly lodged under the old lantern. Karis smiled,

"Busted." She thought reaching for it. She heard creaking, the windows rattled softly.

"Hm?"

*_WHOOSH_* the windows were forced open; Karis observed in horror the paper's fly at her. She swiped at them trying to see through their white fury.

"KARIS?!" Suddenly the winds stilled, Karis turned pink as the papers fluttered down around her.

"Whirlwind." Ivan mouthed, bringing all the fluttering papers to the center, and then dispersed the winds, catching all the floating debris.

Ivan lowered his eyes to her, he crossed his arms. His hard stare told Karis what she basically knew.

"But Dad—"

"Karis." Ivan pointed to the door, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"But—"

"Now." Ivan said faster. She frowned, stepping over his papers and left. Ivan sighed, holding his now throbbing forehead.

Ivan shut the door behind her.

*_Lock_*

She gulped and pulled out the book from under her shirt.

"Sorry, but I'm still two steps ahead. And if I plan to be any help at all I'll have to keep it that way."

She then ran down the white carpeted stairs. Loosely holding the dark red handrail, she swung to the left at the end of the stairs. And after looking all around she opened the book.

*_Fwip_* the white pages blurred quickly as she thumbed through them. She stopped on a page, studying the sketch.

"Huh?" Karis paled,

"What is this?"

"Not yours." A rough voice came from above her, she flinched.

"Move." Ivan caught the levitating book in his open palm.

"What is that?! Is that what you saw! Dad, Answer me!"

"I don't recall this being your concern."

"IT IS MY CONCERN!You've been hiding in your room for a month! It's because of that isn't it!?"

"Karis drop the subject."

"No! I want to know!"

Ivan gripped the handrail, his eyes blazing.

"What are you hiding!?" Karis yelled not catching his stressed body language.

"Kar—"

"And why do y—"

"ENOUGH!" Ivan turned he stormed downstairs; before, Karis could even react, Ivan roughly thrust her face to his. Ivan's eyes held his incensed mood Karis waited. She had invoked his cold ire upon her own head. He spoke softly,

"You will not go through my things and remove what you like. You_ WILL_ also show respect when addressing me and keep your head about you. Finally, you will not be bothersome or ask another question on this certain subject. Is this clear."

"Karis."

"Yes sir."

"…See to that." He said nothing more and released her chin; she rubbed her now sore jaw. He left…the front door shut.

"Mean ole Fop!" Karis rubbed her stinging eyes and muttered,

"I wish Mom was here…she'd know what to say."

XxX

_In a quieter home…  
_  
It was a small brick house. With three white rooms, in the parlor two women drank tea.

"Now dear, you must drink your tea properly as a lady." An elderly woman commented positioning her cup on its small plate. The pale cup made a small tinking noise; when it touched the plate. While hot steam wafted from it filling the room with a lite aroma of mint.

"Hmm…Oh yes, yes of course." A younger woman said correcting her slouching position. The woman had shoulder length vermillion (red) colored hair. She had one slightly irritating cowlick, at the center of her hairline. She had a slightly bronzed skin complexion, revealing she was outside quite a lot. She had a simple look to her; warm fawn colored eyes, which grew warmer when she laughed. Striking red lips that held her soft grin.  
She wore her favorite turtle-neck; it was blushing pink in color; with its puffy sleeves rolled up. Over her sweater, was her rose-tinted overdress; the collar open at the top. Looped around her neck, dangled a blue charm held to her by a silver chain. On her wrists, she had a simple rope bracelet. She currently wore her old blue jeans and sturdy brown boots.

"*_Sigh_*Jenna are you even paying attention?" Dora laughed shaking her head.

"Yes, yes I am. _Geez_, write me off so quickly." Jenna huffed. She slurped her tea slightly, until Dora gave her the look.

"Jenna." Dora gave a wrinkled frown.

"Fine, fine, I'll try and act…_Proper_." Jenna shuddered repulsed. She sipped the tea softly, Dora shook her head.

"Are you thinking of him?"

"*_Spurt_* what!*_Cough cough_* W-Who?" Jenna nearly choked on her drink.

"Please, Jenna, who else would you think of." Dora smiled patting her back, Jenna face reddened.

"I don't *C_ough_* know what _*Cough*_ you're going on about!"

"Isaac. I know that look; you used to give it to him all the time. Especially when he was working on our roof."

"Heh heh heh. Yes I did." Jenna smiled as if she was happy to be caught.

"_Ah-hah_! I knew he was on your mind!" Dora smiled and pushed a loose gray lock from her face.

"Yes, I've been thinking of him lately…I guess I just miss him." Jenna blew steam from her tea cooling it.

"When will Isaac return to Kalay?"

Jenna smiled holding up three fingers,

"In three weeks. Just three, Isaac, in Kalay with me…*_Sigh_* what a man." Jenna swooned absolutely lovesick. Jenna's smile faded, thinking of past events…

"Matthew too…"

"Hm? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not that…"Jenna's eyes grew distant.

"Matthew…I know…Isaac wants him to grow strong. Eventually replacing him in watching over Weyard but…" Jenna grip slightly tighten on the tea cup's handle.  
"He's just a child. Why does Isaac put him in all these destructive situations!?"

"Destructive? Come now, Jenna, take a deep breathe."

"How dare Isaac send Matthew halfway around Weyard! And even without a map! Sol, I'll never understand that blockhead!"

"Er…Blockhead? Excuse me, Jenna that's my son you're speaking of."

"Gods, What if he had gotten hurt!?" Jenna shook trembling with anger.

"Jenna, I know you're frustrated at Isaac, heh, at first I was too. But, Matthew had everything he needed, wits as sharp as required, and Tyrell and Karis by his side. Do you really think Isaac cares _that_ little about Matthew?" Jenna sourly nodded no, but glared at the wall.

"Isaac always knew Matthew was destined for something…bigger. Isaac didn't know what it was exactly, but he knew Matthew had to be ready. And so when Isaac needed to; he gave Matthew a little push in the right direction and stood back."

Jenna sighed.

"I-I know, I'm so proud of what Matthew accomplished. And yet...I can't even imagine my life…without him." Dora gave Jenna's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Now, now let us think brighter thoughts. Tell me, how is Ivan?"

"I'm really not sure." Jenna chewed on her lip.

"Something happened recently…I think a few weeks back."

"Really? What?"

"He didn't say. Though, he seemed quite jumbled."

"Li—"They heard the door creak open.

"DORA!" The old woman's eyes lit up. She turned her long dress went flying in the wind.

"Kyle!" She saw him enter, his smile brightened when his eyes fell upon her. She jumped giddily in place, and then when she couldn't stand it anymore she rushed at him. He caught her. Jutting his foot back; catching her sudden weight.

"Kyle!" Dora cuddled in his chest ecstatically; his aged eyes lined with warmth. He brushed some loose bangs from her eyes to gaze lovingly in them. "How was your journey to Mora? Did you see anything special? You look thinner have you been eating properly? Your arthritis hasn't acted up lately has it?" Kyle flushed dark red, noticing Jenna.

"Dear. Not in front of Jenna." Dora flushed pink.

"Oops." Jenna let out a cheery laugh,

"Oh, don't mind me. How was your journey to our neighboring town anyhow?"

"Quite well, the weather was fair except for when it rained. But it was fun, to go out and explore as I did in my youth. Shame though, Isaac and Matthew couldn't join me." Kyle sighed.

Dora tickled him under his ear. He chuckled,

"S-stop it, that tickles." He caught her hand, passionately kissing her open palm.

"You still have your biggest admirer here!" Kyle smiled looking playfully to Jenna.

"Jenna? Oh, how will I break it to my son?" Jenna gave a warm smile.

"Darn, I was so careful too." Jenna teased tapping her chin.

"Well I never, you two are awful; having fun at my expense!" Dora faked being hurt, but her eyes twinkled.

"Well, two can play this game! Keep it up Kyle and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I prefer sleeping next to you, my Love." Kyle smirked pulling Dora into a loving kiss. Dora breathless blushed,

"Kyle, I love you." Kyle kissed the tip of her nose, it wrinkled as she smiled.

"I love you so much more." They leaned in, Jenna coughed.

"And that's my cue." Jenna brushed off her dress briskly and rose.

"So soon? Well, alright, Jenna. Thank you for coming to tea." Dora waved.

"Sorry for having Dora guilt you into a lesson of etiquette, while I was away."

Jenna laughed opening the door as Dora hit him in the chest. "I didn't guilt her into anything!"

"Hey, you be nice, we still have company." Dora warmly kissed his cheek.

Before Jenna shut the door, she heard Dora say,

"I'm so glad you're home, Kyle."

"It's good to be home or anywhere with you."

Jenna felt a pang of loneliness hit her in her chest.

"_Jenna._" Isaac filled her mind again.

_At the market…  
_  
It was noon now; the sun was elevated in the sky. Warming the land under, Jenna sponged a trickle of sweat from her brow. She observed the old beaten road; besides being littered with small weeds it held many bustling Kaylans. The Kaylans out now were shopping for tonight's meal, hoping to find a bargain or some new spice to impress their family.  
Jenna walked leisurely around, she waved at familiar faces. She saw Oliver the owner of the local inn with his fiancée Sarah.  
They were happily looking at fabric in the display case of the Weavers. She pointed to one, Oliver gulped seeing the price.

"Maybe something I can _actually_ afford Sarah."

"Hm, you're just _stingy_ Oliver."

Jenna rolled her eyes. Then eagerly looked around and let the market make her marvel. Jenna adored to window shop, seeing all the colorful signs and unfamiliar wares. Jenna eyed all the hidden valuables that she could: the gleam of a new sword, the aroma of expensive perfume, the fine threads of a new tunic, and maybe a new talisman dangling on a peg in the merchant's window. It was also quite amusing watching the venders clap and shout out their latest sales.

"Come on in, and now! Exotic apricots! Dazzling Star fruit! Juicy strawberries! Yah, yah, wella come on, you want some or not!" A vender shouted at a random woman, who sped along. Jenna hung back thinking aloud.

"Hem, do I need fruit? No, I bought some last week and made jam. Oh well."

Jenna walked on ahead, weaving through the crowds; she glanced over to the Merchants display case (Cheap fakes were made for display view to discourage thievery). Her eyes grew big. The charms glittered inside coated with: diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and onyxes. She also marveled at the chain armor, knight's shield, steel helm, and platinum circlet. Lastly at the artifacts box, one artifact was a Kimono, Jenna longed to caress its silk bound threads. And there was a nurse's cap…Jenna's confused expression made her doubt she want that anytime soon.

Jenna then walked on again; she went to the pots tent and purchased a small brown pot. And then she bought some small wraps (bandages), coffee beans, sugar cubes, cheese, and new pair of playing cards for hers was falling apart. She lined her pot with her petite rations, and scurried home eager to devour her cheese with some fresh bread she had made. She came across a small road lined with small dwellings. She lived in the third residence down. She passed the first house, old Mr. Cole called out waving his cane at her.

"Gangbanger, get off my lawn!" Jenna hopped off his lawn.

"Sorry Mr. Cole." She walked to the second house.

"Jeena! Iz zat you?" Her neighbor Belle chirped.

"Hello you! How are you?"

"Amazing! Robby haz been promoted!"

Jenna smiled a bit confused.

"Zilly meh. He'z been promoted in the defenze of protecting the mayor! De top pozition! Ehe!"

"Oh wow! Congrats!" Jenna gushed.

"Jenna!" Her husband Robby came out of the house.

"Oh Robby, I am zo proud of you!"

"Awe, Belle…shucks." Robby's cheek turned red.

"Oh yes, Jenna. Ivan came by, he's looking for you. I think he's at your house."

"Alright, thanks. Oh, and congrats. It really is a huge honor. Bye!" Jenna waved.

"Bye bye!"

Jenna balancing her pot on her hip strolled home. She smiled looking at her front porch; on her doorstep Ivan had fallen asleep with a book over his face. She stood over him, a wicked grin on her face.*_Poke_* Jenna poked in his rising stomach,

"*_Snort_* W-what the!" Jenna lifted the book from his face. He blushed,

"Heh heh heh. Sorry Jenna I kinda fell asleep."

"Hey you, so is it another girl issue?" Jenna said affectionately.

"Yes." Ivan crossed his arms. Jenna smiled about how Karis would do the same mirroring Ivan.

"Jenna, I don't know what to do. She's always in my concerns. Today, I caught her prying in my possessions, then having the nerve to mouth off at me."  
"Why?"

"Ivan, I can't fix the problem; if I don't know it in the first place." Ivan blushed and adjusted his specs irritated.

"She persisted I tell her about that one night."

"What night?"

"_**That **_night."

"Oh…if it's all the same I'd like to know too." Ivan remained silent, thinking deeply.

"Ivan?" Jenna leaned in over him, her pot directly above his head.

"I'm sorry, Jenna I have to go. I—"Ivan stood suddenly.

*_Smack_* Ivan recoiled ducking down, holding his head in pain. His loose hand bashed the pot sending it airborne.

"JEN—"Ivan called in alarm.

*_Crash_* Jenna gaped as her pot shattered into pieces on her walkway. Ivan paled.

"Oh Jenna, I'm so sorry. I can be such a klutz, here, I'll clean it up." He went for the shards strewn with her provisions. His fingers gripped too swiftly over the jagged edges, he flinched.

"Sol! That smarts!" Ivan examined his bleeding fingers. He shook his hand trying to numb the pain. He felt tender hands clutch his and open his closed fist. Ivan winced as Jenna's thumbs caressed over his cut, using relieving psynergy. He felt his goggles fall on his face as his cheeks grew hot. "It's fine now Jenna, you can stop."

"I bet Karis just wishes to help."

"Huh?"

"Just like how I feel, we get frustrated when someone we care about hides things. Ivan, by not telling me or Karis you put us in a tail spin trying to find an answer to a problem that we know nothing about. So Ivan, Karis isn't the one having an issue, it's you."

"J-Jenna! I don't have an issue!"

"Fine, deal with it yourself." Jenna crossly said, releasing his hand and began collecting the pieces of her trashed pot.

"Jenna." Ivan's soft voice came beside her.

"I'm sorry. Jenna, I just don't want to have anyone else deal with it but me." Ivan picked up shards carefully this time.

"*_Sigh_* Ivan I don't know whether you're noble or plain dumb sometimes." Jenna gave him a fiery grin. Ivan smirked and held the shards gingerly.

"So, where do I put them?" Jenna motioned to a huge pink pot by her doorstep. Ivan reluctantly threw them in. Jenna unpacked her cheese and using one of the shards cut a small piece for Ivan and a bigger piece for her. Then Ivan after giving her a look swiped her piece and chewed on it. Jenna smacked the back of his head affectionately chuckling and began to gobble his piece. Ivan while chewing his piece watched Jenna rebound the shard in the pot. He grimaced finishing his cheese, still watching the pot. Jenna sitting beside him noticed his troubled look. "Something on your mind?"

"Sort of. Not really. Uh yes."

"Well, out with it."

"I really don't think you should put your broken glass in that pot." Jenna cocked her head, utterly puzzled by his unusual concern.

"Oh? Why? It's my pot. I'm not littering?" Ivan shrugged.

"Well remember, oh actually, well yes, you were there. You know how Isaac had this bizarre obsession of checking through all these random pots?"

"Heck yeah! I'm glad he grew out of that. It was so awkward. And all those looks from people."

"Well, suppose someone goes through your pot?"

"Good."

"Huh?" Ivan gave a worried look.

"That'll teach um to mess my pots! Hands off! I say, also that's quite strange."

"…Dark."

"Precisely. Pain is an excellent teacher." Jenna let the breeze ruffle her hair.

"Oh Jenna." Ivan sighed, he felt a cold gust. He looked up to see the sky slowly darken. He stood,

"Well, I must be going." He retrieved his book, and began to walk home.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

XxX

_Back, at the war zone (Ivan's house…)  
_  
Karis lie on her bed, angrily blowing a feather repeatedly from her nose. She was currently planning what she'd say to her stubborn Father. "Why is it so hard for him to confide in me!? That thing he drew about…the more I think about it the more I wonder and worry about him. What else is he hiding from me? And that night I could have lost him." Karis drew in a quick breathe.

"No, no, I'll never let anything happen to Dad! I promised Mom and myself that!"

_ *Knock Knock* Noleen looked up, placing the book down. The door handle turned slowly, showing the person had much difficultly in doing so. _  
_"Karis… is that you?" Noleen's face turned sunny as her small daughter came in.  
"Mommy! Mommy I missed you so much! Are you feeling better yet?" Karis ran over to the bed and tried climbing on; Noleen leaned down, kissing her small head. Karis reddened and lost her grip; slipping to the ground with most of Noleen's covers. Noleen widened her eyes in alarm, though Karis completely undeterred bounced back up.  
"I'm okay! Seee!" Karis did a twirl.  
"Mommy, won't you feel better soon? Then we can go outside and watch the sunrise again. Would you like that?" Karis said eagerly tugging at the bed covers only five at the time. Noleen smiled scooping Karis up; planting warm kisses on Karis's tiny face.  
"I would love to go anywhere with you. But my body isn't able to endure much anymore. I don't know when I'll get better, but when I am, we'll watch the sunrise and set every day. Is that fair little warrior?" Noleen purred twirling one of Karis's pigtails.  
"Okay! I hope you get better really really soon! Like tomorrow!" Noleen's eyes glazed slightly. She clasped Karis shaking slightly.  
"Mommy?"  
"Karis, I have a favor to ask of you. Will my brave warrior help me?" Karis nodded sincerely.  
"I need you to take care of Ivan for me, will you watch out for Daddy? Ivan means everything to me…if something happens, please take care of him. And know I love you both very much. Do you understand Karis?" Karis face fell.  
"Mommy, you wouldn't leave me? Would you?"  
"Not If I can help it. But please, promise me anyway."  
"Yes Momma."_

*_Knock Knock_* Karis snapped out of her thoughts.

"Karis…we need to talk." Ivan voice came from behind the locked door.

"I'm dressing, Go away!" Karis gripped her pillow tighter and snuggled deeper in her bed.

"Are you just trying to avoid speaking to me?"

"Mm." Karis thought about it.

"Please Karis." Ivan said tenderly.

"Fine, hold a second." She started for the door.

*_Unlock_* Karis peeked through a small smidge she made. "Can't I at least have a little more speaking space?" Ivan gave a small smirk.

"Mm…okay." Karis opened it a little further.

"Karis. *_Sigh_* I have decided upon, letting you assist me if you want."

"REALLY!?" Karis squealed. She flew out of the room giving him a tight squeeze,

"I knew you'd come to your senses! So where do we begin? A dark alley filled with cut-throats or a hidden library!?" Karis bobbed up and down unable to contain her excitement. "Well it's not that extranet… it more like braving the dangers of paper cuts." Ivan shrugged. Karis groaned,

"Not studying." Ivan smiled,

"Studying can be quite helpful, and it expands your mind. Letting you rub your smarts in people's face."

"Daddy!*_Snicker_* that's not good parenting skills." Karis smirked.

"No, but it is _fun_." Ivan grinned.

XxX

_A few hours later…  
_  
_In the outskirts of Mora… In the Atdanra Forest…  
_  
"Rrrr?" A Hobblegob stirred from his sleeping position. The winds were heavy and his instincts were on high alert. He stiffened,

"Rrrr." Sniffing the air cautiously, he tilted his axe to push himself up. He smelt the air deeper; he sensed distant blood. A mass supply of monster blood…freshly killed. He jumped in place, lifting his head, and waving his axe around.

"OORO! ROO ROOGA ROOOWL WAHH WAH!" Letting off a desperate warning cry, then bolted fervently in the opposite direction of the blood. The animals all started to chitter; a grim feeling hung in the air.  
The Wild Ape's grunted backing up slowly, the Harpies screeched taking off to the darkened sky. The Mad Moles with their long claws scooped up their little ones and hobbled towards the others. "EEEE! EEE REEE NEE!"

The Kobold cubs stopped chasing their tails, lifted their ears and listened. All the monsters looked towards the skies,

*_Crash_* A Harpy sailed into the ground, dust flew everywhere. The Harpy's feathers had been torn off, every single one. Its mouth was twisted in a horrid grin, eyes open. But, it was dead, blood spewing on the ground around it.

"SCREEEEECH!" A Giant Ape snarled and bounded off on all four to the opposite direction. The monsters panicked, the Ghosts faded into mist, the Wild Rats scattered in the underbrush. The Giant Wasps flew from their nests buzzing, in swarms abandoning their homes. The Djinn even bounded fast from Atdanra.

"Wait for me!" A little Venus Djinn chimed bouncing from tree to tree. In seconds the entire forest was empty…deathly silent.

XxX

_In the quiet town of Mora…  
_  
"What the!" A man shouted leaping out of the way of a Wild Rat. It hissed at him and bounded off.

"What's going on!?" The people all thought. They watched from their windows, doors, and alley ways as all the herds of monsters fled through the town. The monsters grunted, wailed, and howled. The Goblins dropped their axes to go faster and the Kobolds their swords.

"Monsters droppings!" A little boy waved his wooden sword in the air. While his Mom prepared to shut the window. The only people hurt were the venders whose wares were trampled completely and utterly.

"NOO! MY POTS! I'M RUINED!" A woman wailed.

"Hey, stupid Durs! Go back to the forest!" A merchant threw a rock; it bounced off a Giant Ape's head.

"Whoops!" The man paled.

"ARRGH!" The Ape spun around raising its fist in the air, ready to crush the man.

"AHH!" the man cowered.

"Keh heh heh." A familiar voice riddled through the now still air.

The Ape turned. At the edge of town, the white creature stood, it blew a feather into the wind. The moon rose behind it. Only this time an army of dripping black creatures stood behind it. The creatures grunted and let out high pitched squeals. The Ape snarled its teeth in fear fleeing, the people screamed as the creatures rushed in. "Help! Someone help us! AAHH!"

XxX

_In an hour's time…  
_  
Mora was still.

*_Crack_* A spark jumped of a burning building, ash littered the streets.

The buildings were reduced to wooden skeletons with fire clinging on them. The streets were filled with smoke so thick; it would burn a man's throat from the inside out. A strong smell filled the air reeking of sticky blood. The white creature finished devouring a corpse; blood ran down its white furred chin. Leaving blood stains, it licked its chin and howled the creatures gathered around it.

"Keh eh heh…_Kalay_!" It pointed towards Kalay's direction.

"Kalay!" They agreed in eerie unison.

"Keh keh keh." As the creatures left heading for Kalay…

* * *

_Hey, this is SuperRed!_  
_I'm back! Well, I really never left but that's beside the point. This chapter was quite longer than my last, and took longer for me to complete. Though I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Right now! Tell me how I can improve my fanfiction, all comments are welcome. Well, unless they're over the top. Then please refrain yourself…seriously. Well, the action is about to begin and once it begins it will be a fight to the end! Hm, anything else? Oh yes, I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters except Noleen and some Kalians. Yadda, yadda, ya please continue reading and being all around awesome. Until again! Thank you!_  
_SuperRed ('-_  
~^-^~


	3. Chapter 2: The Spark

_Chapter 2: The Spark_

_And here is another chapter, I finally finished it. Enjoy! Oh wait, I really would appreciate any comments! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

It was now nighttime in Kalay, the moon shone high in the sky. Jenna sipped quietly on her hot Vanilla.

"It'll be a quiet night, I suppose." She mumbled, finishing up her supper. She finished washing her dishes and read a little. She rolled her eyes as she thumbed through Isaac's secret romance novels. Soon though, she wearily climbed upstairs; she walked past Matthew's room. She glanced in, remembering her little bouncing full of energy child. And the now teenager he was."Night Matthew, I love you."

She entered her room, slipped into her night gown sinking into her bed. Pulling up the covers, she turned to the other side of the queen sized bed. "Isaac. Please have a restful night. I'm still waiting for you…I love you." Jenna eyes slowly closed. She let out soft breathing noises, drifting asleep.

_ "Jenna…" Jenna turned Isaac walked up to her._

_"I-Isaac!? You're home! But you weren't—"Jenna touched his cheek, Isaac smiled._

_"I'm here now, and all I want is to be with you."_

_"I-I can't believe…Isaac. Did you miss me?"_

_"Yes…Jenna, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I didn't want too." He intertwined their hands and tightly squeezed her fingers. She smiled._

_"I-Isaac...kiss me." Jenna whispered, her cheeks flushed as he gently bumped his forehead on hers._

_"That's all I want to do right now." Isaac pushed a stray piece of hair from her face, tracing her cheek. He leaned in, Jenna closed her eyes. She felt cool lips, his kiss again. Jenna's head spun as she kissed him running her fingers through his hair._

_***Skritch Skrictch*** Jenna looked around, Isaac calmly held her._

_"Why did you stop?" Isaac breathed,_

_***SKRITCH* **"I-Isaac can't you hear that!?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"It is a dream…no, no, why can't—. Why are you a dream!? Why aren't you here! Why!"_

_Jenna saw him fading in and out._

_"Isaac! Please don't go again! I need you!"_

_"Jenna, why are you in pain?" Isaac lifted her chin._

_"Because three weeks…is a long time for me." She kissed him hard._

Jenna opened her eyes; her eyes searched the room slowly, she looked to her side. The hope in her eyes faded, as the empty bed held only her. She ran her fingers over the empty side of the bed, "Isaac…"

She cuddled into her pillow, rubbing her eyes angrily, cursing her own whiny attitude. It wasn't his fault…it was probably her own…She shut that thought up.

"Whatever."

She began to doze off when…

*_Ting…Ting…Ting…_* Jenna became aware of a rattling sound. She turned and watched the window curiously. The glass inside was rattling  
in its wood holders.

*_Ping_* Jenna's psynergy kicked in.A rumbling came, shaking everything violently. Jenna was thrown off the bed. In a crumpled ball of sheets; she finally untangled, hot and frustrated. She looked through her window; watching a fury of monsters stampede blindly through Kalay.

"N-no way!" Jenna murmured in shock.

"What drove them into Kalay!?" She watched them and realized what a dangerous situation Kalay was in.

"Forget it! I'll drive 'em back out!" She moved her arms back concentrating all her psynergy into her arms. Her palms began to sweat as a tickling feeling crept into her tense muscles. The psynergy passing through her veins became warm, her arms twitched screaming for release, she mounted more pressure.  
She took a deep breath…and let it go,

"ARGH!" She screamed thrusting her aching arms forward; the psynergy flew out of her hands, through the window. The utter power obliterated the window, glass, and wood holders. Jenna felt her hair whip in the sudden wind, the cold air filling her lungs. She flung herself out the window. She in midair rose her hands casting her psynergy.

*_Move_* The glass pieces were positioned. Jenna hit the ground and rolled up. She got in battle stance,

"You're on my turf now, boys!" She spun in a circle, whipping the glass in all directions.

"AROO!" Six monsters fell around her. Jenna stopped spinning and ignited fire in her palms. Her hair whipped back, from the sudden flame.

"Whose next!" Jenna challenged. An arrow flew past, briefly scrapping her cheek. She whirled around,

"Aroo! AR ARR!" A Kobold barred his teeth menacingly, saliva dripping from its mouth. Jenna heavily disgusted growled,

"Ugh, just shut up!"

It charged at her, loading the next wooden arrow. Jenna spun kicking her foot up, it knocked into the Kobold's cheek, crashing him to the ground. He unleashed the arrow. Jenna with a nodded of her head made the arrow soar into the ground. She had used an advanced form of the move psynergy, to control the arrow's path. Jenna retuned to fighting stance. The Kobold gnashed its teeth, letting out chilling grunts. "_FIRE_—"Jenna rose her hand,

"EPE!" A monster suddenly blindsided her.

Jenna hit the dirt; she watched the Kobold sprint off. In her mouth, she tasted a salty fluid; she spat blood. It trickled on the grass, she wiped it away rapidly. She knew when monsters smelt blood; their instincts would activate. She leapt up and was instantly socked in the gut; the wind rushed from her lungs. She lay on the ground, forcing air in her screaming lungs. She held her gut, tears glazing her bloodshot eyes. All the monsters first fleeing past her now began ganging up on her. The monsters began advancing.

"*_Huff_* There's too many…*_Huff_*"

She pulled herself up weakly. The first two monsters attacked, claws extended. Jenna moved from their fatal blows.

*_Wham_* A set of claws ripped into her cheek. She let out a cry of terror.

*_Slice_* She fell on her back. She examined the bleeding marks, blood oozed from her stomach. It wasn't enough blood for her to die from, but you better believe it was painful!

"Sol, what am I going to do!? I can't even stand! I need help! Gods, where the heck is Ivan!"

She looked around the Kobold's circled her, licking their chops for more of her flesh and fear. The passion of fleeing had left them, now it was the thrill of the kill that fueled them. She let out a frustrated cry… and began to give up.

"Isaac…" She thought of him…

She felt a sudden fire snake through her veins filling her with life. It reminded her who she was, how strong she was, and who wanted her to keep fighting. She saw the next set of claws; she grabbed the Kobold's wrist. She gave fiery grin and concentrated all her energy into her fingers.

*_CRUNCH_* The Kobold let out a desperate cry; Jenna flung it away by its broken wrist. It lay on the ground whining, Jenna cracked her fingers over her head, filled with a new determination.

"NEHAH!" She belted out a fierce battle cry; rushing into the next set of jaws.

XxX

_At Ivan's house, currently in his study…_

Karis picked up another book; her eyes worn after hours of intense studying. Her chipper attitude had slowly dulled, after the fifth thick covered book. Ivan ended up back on his couch, exhausted after only a few hours. Karis understood why he was out so quickly; he must have been up late for a few weeks now. Karis pushed herself to keep reading. She knew how hard he worked himself, always accepting responsibility. Karis smiled; she'd do anything to help him. She opened the book, it was a plain brown titled, _"Monsters what they are."_

Xxx

_All monsters have certain characteristics. Here are a few things most commonly known about them. They all drop gold coins, sometimes even vital supplies. It was once believed by the ancient Jenei; that when defeated they would bleed gold. And that was because monsters were believed to have blood of pure gold. But later was disproved by scholars that monsters carry coins not bleed them.  
They show no fear of humans and will attack or retreat at random. Monsters are completely unpredictable and unstable, avoid contact unless armed or have skilled guards accompanying you.  
Luckily for us they can be defeated with intense training and dedication. Still be cautious, when wandering into woods or unexplored territory, remember you're in their territory now. They have the advantage. But if you find yourself cornered, keep your head and be crafty and only battle if absolutely necessary, but try first to evade confrontation. For you did come into their home.  
Most monsters either travel alone or in small packs. But if ever you find a massive stampede of monsters, a great disaster is coming. And—_

XxX

"Well, that's interesting. Hey Dad!" Karis lightly poked his cheek. Ivan let out a surprised snort from being interrupted from his dream.

"I'm not a girl! Touch me again and I'll hit you with a chair!" Ivan screamed wildly at the ceiling.

"Pffft!"

"Karis! Stop laughing!" Ivan steamed, and then huffed.

"When did someone think you were a girl?" Karis grinned mischievously.

"It was a long time ago, and I don't want to talk about it! That self-absorbed jerk!" Ivan hit his fist on the couch furious.

Karis still smiling held up the book, placing it on the couch. Ivan stopped fuming and looked at the book's page.

"Hm…" He read through the page, Karis waited.

***Ping***

Ivan and Karis's eyes widened, something was wrong. Karis looked around; she could feel it in her veins. Her psynergy throbbed angrily. Every part of her now on high alert. Ivan propped himself up, his solemn gaze confirming her suspicions. Karis waited for him to talk.  
But he stood instead. "Karis. I'll be right back."

"But Dad, I can help—"

He turned and looked at her, he wasn't hiding his concern.  
"Karis, please." Ivan wasn't in the mood for a guilt battle with his stubborn daughter. Karis opened her mouth,

"…" She decided she'd just have to trust her Father on this one. And pray he'd be okay.

"Hurry back." She said softly dropping her eyes.

"Lock the door behind me, until I get back." Ivan answered. She nodded, he hadn't even left yet and she already was worried. Ivan sensed her anxiety; he bent down and flicked her nose. Karis looked up to see his grin. "Stop being so serious. It'll give you wrinkles."

Karis couldn't help but smile.

"Please be safe Dad…"

"Always." Ivan walked out of the room; she heard his swift footsteps going downstairs; and the door shutting. Then the silence…Karis went downstairs. She shut the door and securely locked it. It was calm. She placed her head on the door and began a soft prayer. "Please watch over Dad. I couldn't stand it if—"

*_**Shatter**_* She looked towards the stairs. She heard shuffling noises, her heart raced in her chest.

**Someone was upstairs...**

XxX

Ivan sprinted towards Jenna's house, which was located in the southern part of Kalay. He sped by the shops and the main part of town. He saw the houses begin to pop up. He stopped; running around aimlessly wasn't going to solve anything. If he was going to find the problem he'd have to be smart. Ivan listened he heard loud noises further south. He cringed that was Jenna's direction, a whiff of smoke drifted into his nose. Ivan's eyes flew open, his iris's expanded letting in light adjusting to the night. Ivan saw smoke rising over the nearby rooftops.

"Oh Sol! Jenna!"

*_Rumble_* Ivan blinked, he saw a fury of monsters running towards him. "Holy Sol…"

Ivan flashed back to what the book mentioned of this. Ivan realized whatever had spooked the herd; was probably not far behind. Ivan gasped in realization.

"And Kalay's right in the middle of this!"

The stampede grew closer, they ran wildly, bashing into each other and scrambling over buildings. Ivan opened his mouth; the swarm engulfed him. Ivan threw his arms in front of him. He heard noises all around him, then silence. He shaking looked up.

**He was alone again…**

"What?"

The smoke drifted into his nose again. He remembered his previous goal. He turned wagging his fist at the distant animals.

"You better not cause any trouble!"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"…I'm talking to monsters now…Great."

He began to run again. Now, thinking about counseling classes in the near future. Ivan ran so fast he couldn't even hear his feet pounding into the ground. The closer he got the more smoke burned his throat, and made his eyes leak with salty tears. He rubbed his eyes; the more tears the wavier picture he saw. He coughed, the smoke was darkening now, he had to be close. Ivan stopped; he quickly summed up his surroundings. One house to the side was on fire, the grass around was burnt, some still burning. The smoke weaved in the path ahead of him, he saw vaguely a house inside the smoke, it was glowing orange, also on fire. He felt his fears begin to climb; very faintly he heard coughing in the houses.

"There's people inside…I have to think! Hm, the smokes thickest here. Jenna must be in the middle, I can't blindly run in, I'll suffocate from the smoke. Hm, I'll have to locate the people first."

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"IS ANYONE THERE!? I'VE COME TO HELP!"

He waited, hearing his echo. He heard another cough from the side house, followed by a cry for help. He used _whirlwind_, clearing a breathable path for him to follow. He reached the first house, he busted the door open with his foot, he winced and limped slightly in.

"If only I was Garet that would have been fun." Ivan muttered. He found a man inside, he lie unconscious, a young girl was at his side, holding a baby. She was shaking his shoulder with one hand and balancing the baby in another.

"Uncle Aden! Uncle Aden! Come on, get up!" The girl wailed, Ivan hurried over, he recognized Morgan.

"Morgan!" Morgan turned a relieved look on her face. "Mr. Ivan, thank goodness! You gotta help, my Uncle—"

***_CRACK_***

They turned to look up, the roof was shaking slightly. Ivan saw the baby begin to stir uncomfortable, he smiled trying to keep Morgan calm.

"Morgan, I need you to take Lilly outside, and wait for me. Hurry up now."

Morgan gave a reluctant glance and looked at her unresponsive Uncle. Ivan pushed her gently in the direction of the door.

"Go on. He'll be fine."

"And you'll be right behind me?"Ivan gave her a thumbs-up. Morgan nodded and ran out the door, Lilly whimpering in her tight grip. Ivan watched them leave, and turned to the roof, he unleashed _Bust Gust_. Hurtling a sudden extremely effective gust, giving the flame too much oxygen and suffocating it. Then Ivan moved the weight of the wood around, he moved the weak woods to the side and bound the stronger wood together. Ivan wiped the sweat from his forehead; it was an oven inside, not to mention the smoke. Ivan ducked to the floor, he breathed easier, as the clean air hung below the contaminated air overhead. Ivan crawled over to Aden; he smelled filthy air circling in Aden's lungs. Ivan opened Aden's mouth; he directed the tainted air out slowly and filtered in the fresh air. Aden's eyes opened he began to cough angrily. Ivan heard the house creak again. He dragged the confused Aden out. Who looked wildly around going into another coughing attack from all the clean air. Ivan calmed him and told him to take deep slow breaths. So he wouldn't hyperventilate and pass out. Aden did, and his wild eyes went to ease. Morgan ran up to them and threw her arms around her weak Uncle. She hugged him tight; Lilly squeaking angrily in between. "Uncle, I thought you were dead!"

"Nah just needed a little push out the door." Aden smiled rubbing the ash from her cheek.

"I need you to stay here." Ivan said to them quickly; then turned to the house deeper in the cloud of smoke. He prepared to push a gust in when,

*_Cough cough_* He stilled, and watching three blackened figures emerge.

"*_Cough_* Belle keep up!"

"You are the one to keep up! I am ahead of you!" They carried Mr. Cole between them, he weakly glared at Ivan.

"Darn, Pyromaniac! You ought to keep your friends in line Blondy!" He pointed accusingly at Ivan.

"Pyromaniac, you mean Jenna! Where!" The trio looked at him, then simultaneously pointed into the smoke.

"There's no one else in there. They all cleared out after Jenna told 'em too. Went door to door pounding away, bashing monster's heads and clearing us out. Me and Belle and Cole, unfortunately weren't fast enough to escape the brawl. That woman is crazy!" Robby explained a smirk on his face. Ivan put a hand on his now throbbing forehead,"That's Jenna. Is she still in there—"

"ARGH!" Jenna came tumbling out wrestling a Kobold, its fangs snapped dangerously close to her neck.

"JENNA!" Ivan took a step toward her.

"NOT NOW!" Jenna kneed it in the gut; it recoiled and jumped off her scampering off into the night. Jenna started after it,

"Come back 'ere you stinkin good-fer-nothin!"

Ivan caught her around the waist; she dragged him along. She was pumped!

"JENNA! FOR THE LOVE OF MY SANITY, LET IT GO!" Ivan screamed. Jenna turned,

"Ivan, stop wussing!"

Ivan scowled, and in the distance they heard a bloodcurdling scream. The group grew silent, the screaming continued, then just stopped. Like whoever was screaming didn't have the chance to stop themselves.

"Jenna…" Ivan recognized the scream; it was the kobold from before.

"I heard…" Jenna scanned the smoke before them. Robby moved closer to Belle, he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Robby…I will not let anything happen." She whispered cuddling into his neck. Robby leaned into her lips, sneaking a comforting kiss.

"That goes double for you." Overhearing this, Jenna turned her eyes full of sudden longing. Watching them, reminded her of someone who would hold her like that. Talk to her like that when she was uneasy. Jenna looked away, as they held each other close. It was so hard being from him. Ivan continued staring ahead; he saw a black outline in the smoke. A wicked grin appeared in the outline, with saliva dripping from each yellow fang.

"Jenna…" He spoke so softly and calmly, everyone but Jenna looked to him. They all watched in horror as the black creature's head emerged. Ivan nearly died.

"No…"

It gave a creepy grin, retracting its head in the smoke vanishing. The outline, everything was suddenly gone.

"Keh heh heh."

Jenna looked up, it was silent. Ivan looked wildly around, in every direction. Robby looked with him,

"Ivan, assure me you can get Belle out of here."

Belle's grip on him became unbreakable. She whispered,

"I refuze to leave you!"

"Belle this is not the time!"

**Ivan was silent through their bickering…**

He couldn't assure that even he could get out of this…But he forced a smile. At least Karis was safe…well for now anyway. He had to keep everyone calm.  
"We need to remain calm, everyone get into a circle. That way we can—"

"RAHHH!"

Everyone watched in horror as the creature lunged at Ivan. Jenna screamed,

"IVAN!"

XxX

Karis crept upstairs every step eating at her. She scolded herself; this was dangerous and Tyrell-like.

"Great, next I'll be sailing off a roof." Thinking of her sweetheart made her blush. Little hearts floated above her head.

"It's a good thing he's so darn cute." She smirked.

*_Thump Thump Crash_* the noises came again, louder than before.

"This is not the time to think romantic thoughts…" Karis thought.

Whoever had the _nerve_ to be in her house, sure didn't care about being stealthy. They wanted to be found. Which made it harder to keep from wobbling as she made her way upstairs. Karis reached the top of the stairs, the noises stopped. Karis froze,

"Oh, they heard me!" She thought screamed to herself. She waited utterly still, looking around she tried to locate any small noise.

Instead she found the thief's handiwork, claw marks etched in the walls, holes in the ceiling. She looked at the direction of her room...

**It was untouched…**

"How odd…" Karis thought. She slowly inched forward now curious. Not even a scratch on her door. She looked farther down the hall, her Father's study was obliterated, and even the door was thrown angrily to the side and mauled.

**Whatever was in here…was not a simple thief.  
**  
Karis felt a heavy presence behind her. She turned timidly, greeted by a hot breath, her hair whipped back.

"Eh!" Karis nearly gagged at the smell of its breath and looked up. A white creature stood in front of her, its eyes glowing, it raised its hand,

"Oh Stardust!" Karis paled, it was a hand. A bloodied, deformed almost human hand.

"Keh…heh…Ivan…die."

Karis stepped back,

"Dad…"

XxX

"Kyle, Kyle, KYLE!"

Kyle felt a hand shake his shoulders. He put a pillow over his head. He loved Dora to death, but a man deserved his sleep.

"Dora, the boulder didn't get me, go to sleep dear."

"I know that! Get up!"

"Snore!" Kyle pretended to fall back asleep. He heard a frustrated sigh, then he felt Dora leave the bed.

"Finally…" Kyle dozed off. Dora walked downstairs, she muttered,

"If you want something done, don't ask Kyle!" She scoured the room for a loose blanket, her feet were cold. She was pretty sure she had a spare in the near closet.

"Yet another gift from aging…" She reached in her closet and pulled the blanket out. She traced her fingers over the soft wool.

"Hm, a well-made Vale blanket…" She sighed…  
*_Whoosh_* Dora turned feeling a small draft. She looked behind her.

**The door was open…  
**  
"What?"

"Rrrr…" She heard a low rumbling from behind her, she turned.

A black creature had been stalking her silently this whole time.

XxX

Ivan hit the dirt, he heard a sickening crunch and in a painful realization he realized his shoulders were now dislocated. Ivan in pain, looked up all his senses dulling. There was the creature.

"Huh?" His eyes darkened. This creature was different from before. Something spilled from his gut. He looked down, the creatures claws drew blood from his gut. It was warm and so so painful. The creature filled the air with its triumphant laugh.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Jenna screamed enraged. She lunged at the beast. Knocking it off Ivan.

"RRR ARR KEH HEH!" They vanished from his vision.

"I-I…Karis…"

Robby and Belle rushed to his side. His mind traced to his daughter…

**It became dark…**

But for Kalay, the darkness had only begun to fall upon it.

* * *

_Hey! That's where I'll leave it!_  
_Sorry, to leave you at this cliffhanger. Man, Karis and everyone are sure in a pinch. And I left you in suspense! Ooohh, I am so awful! But don't worry, most likely Ivan won't die. I'm just kidding, or maybe I'm not…muh hah hah ha ha. Oh yes, Karis and Tyrell are dating in this fanfic. Though in my other fanic, I am currently writing they won't be right off. To relate to that topic, the fanfics I'm writing will be almost completely different from each other. They won't relate to each besides Spark and Valeshipping, past events (Grave Eclipse), Katja (Don't try to look for her in the previous chapters, she's not mentioned.), Noleen, and I think that's it. Hm, I will be introducing Isaac, Garet, Matt, and Tyrell in later chapters. Whenever I can fit them into the story, But they will be here and play a major part in the story. Though the characters won't travel across Weyard, nope, the main action will be here in Kalay. The fighting scenes really kick off past this point. And yes, Jenna will most likely lose her ever shifting temper. And I don't plan on using any other characters from the series (Like Kraden, or Rief…). Other than the ones I've mentioned or are already in the story. I don't own Golden sun or any of the characters besides the ones I make up. Well, I hope to see you in future chapters. Oh yes, if you like this story, please check out my others! If you're into romance than read "About Time" or if adventure is really what suites you. Than please read "Golden Sun: The last"_  
_Well, that's enough advertising. Bye Guys!_  
_SuperRed ('-_


End file.
